


A Rough First Day

by Anxious_Wings



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Wings/pseuds/Anxious_Wings
Summary: Today was your first day leading the campers at Camp Campbell. Unfortunately, things didn't go to plan and David comes looking for you after lights out. Now if only you can manage to keep yourself from crying in front of him.





	A Rough First Day

****You stood at the farthest edge of camp, hands wrapped around your shivering frame. It was late, past the camper's bedtimes, but you weren't ready to go back to your cabin yet. Going back meant facing David, and you knew you couldn't keep up any sort of facade in front of him. Something about his genuine happiness and concern could make you melt instantly. You groaned and kicked the dirt. It was better to stand outside in the cold rather than be in the warm indoors, if that meant having to explain yourself to David.

The entire day had been a disaster. David had let you take over activities for the first time and you'd fucked everything up. You'd nearly lost Max and Preston had gotten a black eye (courtesy of Nurf). The kids had totally hated your idea for creative writing camp. Halfway through the day you wound up begging David to take over. Once he'd agreed, you disappeared. You shut your eyes tightly and shook your head.

"Idiot," you thought. Not only had you fucked up your part of the day but you'd abandoned David for the rest of it. You were totally going to be fired and you totally deserved it.

You backed up into a nearby tree and sunk down to the forest floor. You pulled your knees to your chest and struggled not to cry. You could feel the pressure building up in your chest and the wetness in your eyes. You took a few shuddering breaths and stared into the forest surrounding you.

"Y/N?! Hello?"

Your head shot up when you heard David's voice. He was only a few yards away, calling your name anxiously. Great. Not only had you screwed up his day, but you'd made him worry over you too.

"H-here!" you called, but your voice was high pitched and choked out. You cleared your throat and tried again. "Here!"

"Y/N?"

David stumbled through the bushes and straight over to you.

"Where have you been? We've been worrying ourselves silly!"

You sincerely doubted that the campers had been concerned in the slightest. But David, the sweet guy that he was, obviously would've been eaten up after you ran off.

"Sorry," you said, muffling your voice into your knees.

"Hey, come on, what's the matter?" David sat down next to you and tried to peer into your hidden face. There it was again, that tightness in your chest. If you said another word, you were going to start bawling. You shrugged listlessly and pulled at the grass under your hands.

"Is this about Max? Because I lose him almost everyday too, you know!"

You couldn't help giving a weak smile at that.

"David..." you tried to start. You didn't know what to say. David wasn't of much help either- he just stared at you patiently, waiting for you to continue.

"Ididsuchashitjob" you spewed out before burying your head in your lap again. Despite all your effort, tears started leaking out.

"What? I couldn't hear what you said- please, Y/N, what's the matter?"

You lifted your head and were faced with David's concerned eyes and slight frown. It's not fair- how can you resist that face?!

"I did"- you sucked in another shuddering breath- "a really shitty job today, David. I'm sorry."

David's expression changed to disbelief.

"What? You did great! You lasted longer than me on my first day."

"I... did? But the kids hated my camp. And I let Preston get hurt. And then I didn't bother coming back to help you."

"The kids complain about my camp ideas everyday! And when have I made it through a day without someone getting a slight injury? One black eye is practically nothing!"

You chuckled at David's earnest tone. He smiled and leaned back on his arms, staring up into the starry sky.

"We all get overwhelmed sometimes. Don't worry about running off, okay? Next time just let me know where you're going and when you're coming back. Haven't you noticed Gwen disappear so she could watch daytime television? The kids stress her out too."

You wiped away a few stray tears and snuck a glance at David out of the corner of your eye. He was still staring at the stars, seemingly relieved at finding you.

"I'm sorry," you said again, not even knowing what you were sorry for. David turned to face you, studying you carefully.

"I know you're going to be a great counselor. As they say, Camp Campbell wasn't built in a day! You just need more experience."

"I'm pretty sure you mean Rome," you laughed with a smile.

"Nope," David said with mock sincerity. "I definitely mean Camp Campbell."

"Seriously, David. I didn't mean to make you worry about me. Sometimes I just... can't live up to my own expectations, I guess."

David put his hand on top of yours. He smiled tentatively.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I believe in you. Trust yourself."

You smiled back, your cheeks heating up.

"Now let's head back to camp for some hot cocoa!"

David pulled you up and started to walk off in the direction of camp, but you stayed put and pulled on his hand. He stopped in surprise, turning around to face you.

"Y/N?"

Without hesitating, you pulled your fellow counselor into a hug.

"Thanks, David."


End file.
